This invention relates to a paging receiver which is operable in a paging system and has a duplicate memory inhibiting function known in the art.
A conventional paging receiver includes a number memory and a receiving circuit. The number memory is for memorizing a plurality of identification numbers specific to the paging receiver. The receiving circuit is for receiving a radio signal specifically directed to the receiver. The radio signal carries a call number and message information. When the call number indicates a particular one of the identification numbers, the receiving circuit receives the radio signal to produce an incoming message including the message information and others.
The conventional paging receiver further comprises a message memory, a judging circuit, and a storing circuit. The message memory is for memorizing a plurality of particular messages. The judging circuit is for carrying out judgement operation of judging whether or not it is necessary to keep the incoming message. When it is necessary to keep the incoming message, the judging circuit produces an activating signal. In accordance with the activating signal, the storing circuit stores the incoming message as one of the particular messages in the message memory. It is to be noted that the storing circuit does not store the incoming message in the message memory when the judging circuit does not produce the activating signal. This means that the conventional paging receiver has the duplicate memory inhibiting function.
The conventional paging receiver has a disadvantage in that a long time is required for carrying out the judgement operation as will later be discussed in detail.